LOVE ME LOVE ME!
by Yuki Shirou - YN
Summary: OC X Rick. Gue udah minta ijin ama pemilik OC-nya... Met baca aja deh...


Fic HM pertama Yuki!!! Hore! Gue udah minta ijin sama Anisha Asakura buat minjem OC-nya dari Let's Baking Love...

Oke, selamat membaca yah!

--

**LOVE ME LOVE ME!**

~ All Emily's POV ~

~ Claire's Bakery Shop~

Hai! Namaku Emily. Gadis cantik pirang yang menjadi anak buah di toko roti satu-satunya di kota Mineral. Aku bekerja pada Claire, sahabat sekaligus bos kesayanganku. Aku sangat sayang pada bosku! Dialah bos pertama yang paling kusayang.

"Emily, hari ini semangat banget..." puji Claire.

"Iya dong!" jawabku sambil membuat adonan roti.

KLINING KLINING

"Selamat pagi! Ini telur untuk hari ini," sapa seorang cowok berambut pirang dan bermata hijau tua, muncul dari pintu toko milik Claire. Yap, namanya Rick, anak dari pertanian Poultry. Dialah cinta pertamaku.

"Hai Rickkun!!!" sapaku semangat. Ya, untung saja Rick selalu datang ke toko milik bos setiap hari, makanya aku selalu bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Hai, Emily," sapa Rick lembut. Kyaaa, dia tersenyum! Lucu bangeeeetttt!!!

"Rickkun, mau main hari ini enggak?" tanyaku.

"Oh, maaf Emily, aku harus kerja mengurus pertanian Poultry." jawab Rick. "Tapi kalau ada kesempatan, kita main ya!"

"Horeeeeee!! Rickkun baik deh!" aku langsung memeluk lengan Rick. "Oke, sampai jumpa besok ya Rickkun!"

"Iya. Dadah Claire, Emily!" Rick pergi meninggalkan toko roti.

KREK.

"Hahaha, kau pedekate lagi ya?" ledek Claire.

Mukaku langsung memerah. "Enggak kok bos--! Aku enggak—Eh, cuma..."

"Ah, jujur aja Emily. Kamu naksir ama Rick kan?" tanya Claire sambil tersenyum kecil. Uh, kenapa sih bos selalu bisa tahu??? Kenapa bosku ini bisa sepintar ini sih???

--

Jam 5 sore. Sudah waktunya toko Claire tutup.

"Sampai jumpa lagi ya bos!" aku memeluk Claire dengan erat, saking sayangnya aku pada bosku.

"I—Iya, Emily... Tapi sesak nih..." Claire tak tahan dari pelukanku. Langsung saja kulepas pelukanku dengan damai. "Nah... Fiuh... Oke, sampai besok ya Emily!"

"Iya! Dadah bos!" sahutku sembari berlari menuju Inn. BRAK!

Aku menabrak seseorang. "ADAW... Sakiiit..."

"Waduh, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang menabrakku. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku. "Emily? Waduh, maaf ya, aku enggak sengaja nubruk kamu..."

"Eeeh?! Rickkun?!" aku langsung bangkit dari tanah. "Ju—justru aku yang harus minta maaf! Aku yang menabrakmu tadi... Ahaha..." aku langsung membersihkan debu yang ada di lengan bajuku. Rick mengambil saputangan dan melap pipiku.

"Pipimu lecet." Rick sibuk melap pipiku selagi berbicara begitu.

"Ma—makasih Rickkun! Aku enggak tau harus gimana berterima kasih..." ucapku grogi. "Rickkun mau kemana?"

"Oh, mau ke Inn. Kamu, Emily?" tanya Rick.

"Mau ke Inn juga! Wah, kalau gitu kita pergi sama-sama yuk!" ajakku sambil menarik lengan Rick. Rick tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahku. Aku dengan santainya menarik lengan kanan Rick menuju Inn.

~ Doug's Inn ~

"Anncchi!" aku memanggil Ann. "Aku pulang!!!"

"Hei, Emily!" sapa Ann santai. "Baru pulang?"

"Iya, menyenangkan deh, aku dapat gaji bulanan hari ini! Seneeeeng banget..." ucapku sambil curhat pada Ann, melupakan Rick yang lengannya masih kupegang.

"E... Emily..." panggil Rick.

"Ya?" tanyaku sambil menoleh.

"Bi... Bisa lepasin tanganku enggak? Tanganku kesemutan nih..." keluh Rick sambil menunjuk ke arah lengan kiri yang masih kutarik.

"Ya ampun! Maaf, Rickkun!" aku langsung melepaskan lengan kiri Rick. "Kau kesemutan ya... Maafin aku yah..."

"Enggak apa-apa..." Rick mengelus-elus lengan kirinya. "Kau mau kemana sekarang Emily?"

"Ke lantai atas! Inn ini rumahku juga lho..." ucapku sambil memeluk lagi lengan kanan Rick. Kalau lengan kiri, bisa-bisa lengan kiri Rick kesemutan lagi.

"Ooh... Jadi kau menginap di sini ya?" Rick menepuk tangannya.

"Ah, aku harus ke lantai atas dulu. Sudah ya Rickkun!" aku langsung lari ke lantai atas dan menuju kamar bagian cewek. Di kamar, aku langsung duduk di kursi dengan hati yang—yah, bisa dibilang deg-degan gitu, deh. Mukaku juga berasa panas banget kayak udang rebus. Tadi aku ngomong banyak banget sama Rick. Huah, menyenangkan sekali!

Aku mengintip dari lantai atas ke lantai satu. Rick lagi minum wine. Aku ingin sekali ngobrol dan menemaninya. Huah, apa bisa yah?

"Hai, Rick!" sapa seorang gadis berambut cokelat mendatangi Rick.

"Hai juga, Karen!" sapa Rick semangat pada Karen.

Karen? Siapa Karen?

Karen langsung memeluk Rick, melepas kacamatanya, dan berciuman. Aku schok melihat pemandangan itu.

Dengan sekali loncat, aku loncat dari lantai 2 dan mendarat di meja Inn tepat didepan Rick dan Karen.

"Kalian berdua lagi ngapain?!" tanyaku blak-blakan.

"E—Emily?!" Rick kaget. "Sejak kapan kau—"

"Rickkun! Karencchi! Kalian ngapaiiiin???!" tanyaku sambil duduk di meja Inn. "Kenapa Rickkun mesra banget sama Karencchi?! Enggak mauuuu!!!!!" teriakku kencang sambil menendang-nendangkan kedua kakiku di meja.

"E—Emily, tenang dulu, biar kujelaskan—" Rick panik.

"Aku enggak mau Rickkun sama Karencchi!!!!" teriakku kencang. Semakin kencang aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku, sambil menangis riuh.

"E, Emily!" Ann langsung kaget. "Turun dari meja!!"

"ENGGA MAU!!! RICKKUN!!! HUWEEEEE!" teriakku kencang.

"Duh... Aku harus panggil Claire nih..." Ann langsung melepas apron yang dipakainya dan berlari keluar. "Ayah, aku pergi sebentar ya!"

"HUWE!!!!!" Aku langsung menyerbu Rick dan memisahkannya dengan Karen. "Kenapa kau sama Karencchi?!"

"E, Emily, tenang dulu," suruh Rick bingung. "Jangan nangis dulu..."

Karen enggak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihatku yang menangis kencang. Namun terlihat dari urat matanya dia terlihat kesal sekali. Aku tak peduli. Apa-apaan mereka?

Beberapa menit kemudian, Claire datang. Aku langsung menyerbu Claire. "Huweeeeeee, bossss!!!!!!"

"Emily, kenapa kamu nangis? Coba ceritakan padaku di lantai atas yuk? Dan jangan ganggu Rick ataupun Karen ya?" pinta Claire sambil mengelus kepalaku lembut.

Bos memang seperti sosok sahabat dan ibuku. Dengan cepat aku mengangguk dan membiarkanku dibawa oleh Claire menuju lantai atas. Claire langsung memintaku berbaring di tempat tidur, dan kepalaku bersandar di pangkuan Claire. Dengan perlahan Claire mengelus kepalaku lembut, menenangkanku dari rasa sedih. Hangat sekali rasanya.

"Nah..." Claire memulai pembicaraan. "Ceritakan kenapa kau sampai menangis kayak tadi."

"Ta-tadi..." aku bercerita sambil sesegukan. "Tadi... Aku liat Ricckun... Sama Karencchi... Mesra-mesraan..."

"Terus, Emily?" tanya Claire lembut.

"Yah... Entah kenapa Emily kesal... Terus, terus... Eh, kayak tukang parkir... Terus, Emily langsung nangis didepan Rickkun dan Karencchi... Lalu, bos datang... Begitu..."

"Itu namanya cemburu, Emily," Claire tertawa kecil sambil mengelus kepalaku. "Kau baru pertama kali mengalami ini ya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sering mengalami ini sewaktu kecil. Aku selalu aja ngembek atau kesel kalau ada cowok yang kutaksir deket-deket sama cewek lain." Claire tertawa selagi menjelaskannya padaku. Aku ikut tertawa kecil.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja, Emily," Claire menghela napas.

"Kenapa, bos? Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi sambil mulai menangis.

"Belakangan aku tahu... Rick dan Karen itu pacaran. Sebaiknya kamu jangan ganggu mereka." jawab Claire.

"Ke... Kenapa?" tanyaku menangis lagi.

"Cep, cep, Emily, jangan nangis..." ucap Claire lembut, sambil mengelus lagi kepalaku.

Aku terdiam. "Bos... Kenapa aku enggak boleh menggangu hubungan mereka?"

"Mau tahu kenapa?" tanya Claire sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk.

"Begini, Emily." Claire menggenggam tanganku. "Coba kau bayangkan aku. Misal, aku menyukai Gray, tapi tiba-tiba Cliff berontak padaku dan ingin merebutku didepan Gray dan semua orang. Bagaimana perasaanku kira-kira?"

Aku langsung tersentak. "Pasti bos sedih! Malu pula!"

"Iya, itu juga dirasakan oleh Karen. Kau tak ingin membuat orang sedih kan?" Claire tersenyum.

Benar juga. Aku tadi sudah berteriak dan menangis didepan Rick dan Karen. Apalagi mempermalukan mereka tadi. Kalau saja bos tak datang, Karen dan Rick pasti merasa malu sekali pada semua orang. Aku harus minta maaf sama Rick karena udah bikin dia malu sekali.

"A..."

"Hn? Kenapa Emily?" tanya Claire.

"Aku harus minta maaf sama Rickkun!" aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Ya, aku harus minta maaf sama Rickkun!"

Aku langsung berlari menuju lantai satu. Ah, untung saja Rick masih ada di sana. "Rickkun!"

Rick menoleh. Duh, dia pasti masih marah nih... "Anu... Karencchi mana?"

Rick menunjuk ke arah pangkuannya. Oh, ternyata Karen tertidur di pangkuan Rick. Sepertinya dia tertidur karena mabuk. Karen tertidur pulas sambil memegang sebotol wine yang sudah kosong. Rambutnya setengah acak-acakan.

"Jadi... Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Rick dengan nada masam. Duh... Rick benar-benar marah...

"Eee... Anu..." aku grogi. "Aku... Ingin minta maaf sudah membuatmu malu tadi, Rickkun... Aku... Sebenarnya suka sama Rickkun, tapi... Aku enggak tahu kalau Rickkun dan Karencchi itu pacaran... Aku sudah membuat kalian malu sekali tadi..."

Rick menepuk bahuku. Seketika air mataku menetes. "Enggak apa-apa kok, Emily. Aku sadar akhir-akhir ini kalau Claire bilang padaku kalau kau menyukaiku. Aku tadinya ingin bilang kalau aku sudah pacaran dengan Karen, hanya aku tak tega menyakiti hatimu..."

"Oh, begitu..." aku menghapus air mataku. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah mempermalukanmu tadi..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Sebenarnya seisi kota juga sudah tahu kalau kami pacaran kok." Rick tertawa kecil.

HAH?! Aku melotot kaget. Cuma aku aja yang belum tahu?!

"Yah... Aku maafkan kamu kok, Emily. Tapi ada satu syarat."

"Apa tuh?"

"Kamu jadi temanku. Mau kan?"

"Mau!!"

Aku tertawa. Yah, tak apalah aku menjadi teman Rick. Aku bahagia asalkan Rick bisa bahagia juga bersama Karen...

Selesai deh! Fic pertama Harvest Moon buatan gue... Sekilas gue ngeliat tingkah Emily di Let's Baking Love punya Anisha Asakura, gue punya ide buat bikin ni fic... Ancur? Ya, maklum... Gue masih baru bikin...

Anisha Asakura, makasih udah bersedia meminjamkan OC punya kamu... Cocok enggak dengan sikapnya? ^^

Yang membaca boleh mereview yah!


End file.
